


Are - did you - did you just BLOW UP THE MOON?

by paintedaroace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A panicked yet brave employee, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, and banter, but FRIENDS, fun LAN shenanigans, its friendship, they interact with civilians because that is important for me, they play a video game together, what do you want me to say, with teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedaroace/pseuds/paintedaroace
Summary: A silly one-shot based on a sentence prompt post on tumblr. Please forgive any OOC-ness as I wrote this a long while ago. But I hope you enjoy anyway :)





	Are - did you - did you just BLOW UP THE MOON?

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “Are - did you - did you just BLOW UP THE MOON?” “You said it was irritating.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir were supposed to patrolling the city that night. Instead, they found themselves sitting on an internet cafe’s roof in Paris, playing a random CO-OP game on their phones after Chat Noir had suggested that they play it the previous night. He hadn’t expected Ladybug to agree, but she did, and the next night found themselves playing said game on their carefully-accessory-bare phones.

Ladybug started at her phone screen in shock. “Are - did you - did you just BLOW UP THE MOON?”  

Chat raised an eyebrow and glanced up at Ladybug who was sitting across from him. “You said it was irritating.”

“I only said that the graphics were bad, not that you need to blow it up!” she exclaimed, frantically waving one of her arms around, while staring at Chat disbelievingly. 

He laughed at her expression. “If I remember correctly, you said and I quote: ‘ _This moon’s graphics are a personal insult to me and therefor the graphic-design world’_ , and I can’t have anyone insulting my lady can I?” Chat wiggled his eyebrows at her.

At that, Ladybug seemed to have snapped out of her daze caused by Chat’s literal interpretation of her comment. She rolled her eyes and mock shoved his knee with her foot. “So if I claim that anything insults me you’ll get rid of it?” 

Chat smirked at her. “I did just blow up the moon for you didn’t I?”

Ladybug pretended to consider his offer before bursting out laughing at the mental image of Chat getting into a literal cat fight with Chloe; because god did that girl find a hobby in insulting anything about her civilian persona.

“What?” Chat tilted his head to the side, looking very much like a cat. 

She shook her head and attempted to stop laughing but couldn’t. Although she did manage to explain herself between her laughs. “I’m just imagining you getting into actual cat fights with random civilians.”

At that, Chat burst out laughing too, no doubt a similar image in his mind. 

Their laughter was cut short however; as they heard the roof door across from them bang open with a cafe employee standing in the doorway in a fighting stance, pointing a broom in front of them like a sword. “Who’s there?” The employee threatened, frantically looking around before finding Paris’s heroines staring at her in shock.

The employee lowered her broom and looked sheepishly at the duo. “Oh, Ladybug, Chat Noir, my apologies, I thought there was a burglar gang camped up here; didn’t mean to scare you.”

Chat blinked a few times before responding. “No worries ma’am. It should be us who’s apologising, we didn’t mean to disturb your evening.”

The employee looked a bit surprised for a second, but then shook her head. “Oh no, not at all. In fact, are either of you hungry? There are a couple empty tables downstairs if you want to order?”

At the mention of food, Chat remembered that he hadn’t eaten for a couple of hours. He looked at Ladybug questioningly and she simply shrugged. “Sure, if you don’t mind that is.”

The employee simply smiled and waved them on inside. 

And that’s how Ladybug and Chat Noir found themselves laughing and playing the game that started it all with the entire cafe. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to give me feedback don't be afraid to message me over at tumblr: https://augustabb13.tumblr.com


End file.
